


Only you and me

by Tesshinplays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Rated M, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: A lemon oneshot starring Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru from Haikyuu!!Enjoy ~





	Only you and me

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some wrong spellings, but i hope this oneshot i still worth it. I hope you all enjoy it and please comment what you thought.
> 
> Please don't be silent, i would love to hear your toughts.

Tooru’s pov

After being together with Hajime for a long time he could finally trust me with getting a spare key to his house, i often went over there to meet up with him or just hang out.  
  
This time i walked in to his house and saw him passed out on the couch. Looking at his beautiful sleeping halfnaked body i smiled to myself while creeping up to him being really quiet. I put bort my hands on the couch and starred at his cute drooling face. I could help but smile wider at the sight of this.  
  
I wanted to wake him up so i decided to sit down on his stomach. Hajime didn’t move an inch while i did this. _”he might be a heavy sleeper?”_ i thought to myself as an idé popped in my head.

I started to bounce on his stomach, finally geting a reaction from my beloved. He groaned and rolled over causing me to fall off of him as he lay on his side. I rolled my eyes stood up and leaned over him.

 

 **“Iwaizumi Hajime! Get up, you lazyass!”** I yelled at the top of my lungs at him. He reacted at this with a scream of his own which i tough was pretty cute. Hes at up rather quickly as well  causing us to bump our foreheads thus causing us both pain in our heads.

 **“Shit! That hurt!”** Hajime growled holding his hand were the pain was reciding. He looked at me with an annoyed face.

 **“Well it’s not my fault that you wouldn’t wake up”** I argued back, giving him the same face as he had made.

 **“Whatever…”** He grumbled, looking away from me but changed his mind. He started eying me top till toe biting his lips.

My face turned really red at that moment as Hajime straighten himself as he was sitting on the couch, we’ve always been truthful to each other when it came to our relationship but we had never gone to that point where we had entered sexual intercorse. It was quite scary for my part and me being a virgin, being gay and all that was really new to me and i never thought how it would feel to have sex with another man.  
  
I sat down next to him still feeling a bit awkward after what he jsut had done, believe me i didn’t mind the looks he had been giving me, i just wasn’t  that good to start a conversation with someone, escpecially someone i loved. I would always get nervous.

 

**“So um… What’s up?”** Hajime asked. Looking at his hands.  
**“Nothing, just chilling”** I answered back. Not wanting to look at him.  
**“Oh. Well um what do you wanna do today?”** He sneaked glances at me from time to time.

 **“I dunno…”** I sigh and Hajime suddenly shoved me playfully.

 **“You,** **you** **, are boring”** Hajime sang. I rolled my eyes at what he had  said and stuck out my tongue at him.

I suddenly got a very teasingly plan in my head that i wanted to try out to him, even if i was a bit scared i tried my best to keep myself at bay and not panic. I crawled up to him and sat down in his lap

 **“Your lap is really comfy, did you know that?”** I told him playfully smiling up at him.

 **“I didn’t know that but thank you anyway for that weird information Tooru”** Hajime chuckled. Smiling back at me.

 **“No problem, iwa-chan”** I smiled and shift so I could get more comfy and I could hear Hajime letting out a groan.

 **“Are you okay?”** I asked, playing along trying to act realyl confused. Inside my head i wanted to explode for whta i was about to do.  
  
i’ve always wanted to try out any sexual things with Hajime but it has never worked out well, he was always busy doing other stuff. He should even be proud for letting him have my attention since i was so obsessed with volleyball.  
  
I was so sad when my ex-girlfriend broke up with me bacuase i was so obsessed with it, i felt heartbroken and alone, but Hajime was always there for me when i was feeling down. That’s when my feelings started to bloom for him, it felt really weird having feelings for him and i even tried to forget about it but it was to hard.  
  
It took a while for me to confess to him but i soon did, i felt like i was going to explode and maybe get rejected, or worse…..Thrown out from the team, but it never happened. He accepted my feelings and we became a couple after that. No one really hated on us and we got accepted for who we were and i couldn’t be happier.

 **“Yeah…I’m fine”** He replied, still having it hard to control himself.

 **“Ok”** **still playing along as i if confused** I bit my lip and shifted again on his croch area. Hajime groaned and grabbed my hips.

 **“Please. Stop. Doing. That”** He mumbled getting really serious.

 **“What? Why? Oh…”** I giggled as I felt his **_“friend”_** pressing against his pants. **“Does your friend want to come out and play?”** I replied smiling at him.

 **“Oh shut up”** Hajime muttered.

 **“Hm maybe I should tell the others on our team? They would love hearing some drama”** I grinned and snatched his phone then I ran up to his bedroom and I could hear Hajime’s footsteps following me.

 **“Get back here, dumbass!”** Hajime growled. I could feel the venom almost coming out from his voice. He never really liked it when i mess around with his phone. He would always be so overprotective over it.

 

I giggled and hid under his bed and slid to unlock his iPhone, I clicked onto his twitter app and then hit the write tweet button and started to type a message.

 

I typed **_“Feeling a bit tight”_** And I was about to hit send when hands dragged me out and I squealed.

 

 ** _“no!”_** I giggled. He snatched his phone back and erased what I wrote, then logged out from his twitter and slid the phone back to his back pocket.

 

I climbed onto his bed and he smirked climbing on top of me pinned me down on the bed. He stared to tickle me and I laughed and screamed.

 

 **“Iwa-chan! Stop! Please!”** I squealed i could hond in my laughter, trying not to faint.

 **“I will if you say** _ **“I’m iwa-chan’s little slut!”**_ Hajime smirked.

 **“Fine! I’m iwa-chan’s little slut!”** I screamed, he smirked at me while feeling please with the answer i gave him and stopped tickling me.

He was still hovering over me, his face inches away from mine. His chocolate brown eyes starred deep into my own brown ones.

 **“You look…..So beautiful……you”** He whispered and I blushed. Hajime smiled at me as I bit my bottom lip.

 

Then he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, I gasped as I felt the sparks fly and the fireworks in the kiss.

 

Hajime pulled back and grinned wide.

 

 **“That was amazing, almost feeling like our first kiss”** He whispered and I nodded.

 **“Yeah it was”** I replied back.

Hajime smiled back at me looking straight at my eyes never breaking the eye contact, He pulled me up by my shirt collar and pulled me in for another kiss, i of course kissed him back. It always felt so amazing being with him, he would always make me happy and make mes mile like an idiot. Even if he beated me sometimes while playing volleyball he still always cared for me.  
  
As we were sharing a heated kiss together i could feel him kissing me harder begging for his tounge to enter, i let him in, exploring every bit of my mouth and i could help but letting out a moan. I could feel him smirking but i didn’t do anything.  
  
I started to run my fingers through his hair and grabbed a fst full of it and tugged it slightly, as i did this i, myself earned a moan from his mouth entering my own.

Hajime slowly pulled away as both needed air to fill our lungs. And both of us gazed in to each other’s eyes his was filled with both lust and love, the same i felt for him, all i was in need of him now, _”i can’t let this chance slip away now”_ i told myself as i reached out and placed my hands on his shirt to pull it off and tossed it somewhere in the room. As i could only focus on what i was doing i couldn’t see how much Hajime was starring at me with amazed eyes on how much he was impressed on how i worked to get his clothes off. I unbuttoned his pants and hajime kicked them off alongside his boxers.  
  
i couldn’t help myself from blushing at the sight of his big cock, i don’t think i’ve seen anything like it in my life. You might think i’m joking but i’ve always been scared about showering with other males or showing me naked in front of everyone. And ever since me and Hajime got together it would become more awkward between us, he would always insist on us showering together to save up warm water but i would always turn him down, and he later would stop nagging to me about it and ignore it.

Hajime smirked at me after seeing my reaction, but of course as i was starring down at him member i couldn’t see it. I swallowed hard.  
  
**”Like what you see Tooru?”** Hajime snapped me back to reality as i heard his voice.  
**”I…I”** i couldn’t say anything, it felt like my voice had left me and never would come back. All i could do was to stare at him watching him smirk at me while coming closer and closer.  
  
I felt him grabbing my shirt and pulled it off me like it was nothing _”he must be really good at this”_ i told myself feeling really hot inside, like i was going to burn up any second. Hajime did the same to what i had done minutes before so both of us were butt naked on his bed. At this moment i didn’t know what to do or how to act, i felt really stupid at the moment but i tried to keep calm, this is what i have been wanting to do with my lover so i’m not backing out now.

Hajime left my side as he bent down to be greeted by my glorious asshole, i closed my eyes as i felt his hot breath coming closer and closer. I wanted to speak out to him to stop but i couldn’t. I wanted this, and needed this. It was going to happen even if i liked it or not.  
  
His wet tounge traveled around my hole as he left wet saliva everywhere, he then put his whole mouth around my hole as he sometimes sucked on it and trying to pull his tounge further inside of me. It felt so amazing what he did to me i never wanted it to stop. My wish came to an end as his lips left my hole and traveled up my balls and to my dick. He started to give me a blowjob as he boobed his head up and down my now hard cock.  
  
Hajime and i suddenly locked eyes with each other and he kept starring at me while he was giving me a blowjob, as much as i wanted to look away i couldn’t something about his gaze made me not wanting to, i felt so exposed while he was watching me blush and moan out his name many times. He helped himself with his own hads to pump my cock and it was really amazing. As hed id his magic precum started to leak from my dick, hajime got everything in his mouth but didn’t seem to mind as he swallowed it.  
  
**”P-please more, iwa-chan”**  my voice had finally came back to me as i continued to speak **”i want you inside me, now”** i confessed to him like a little slut i was. All hed id was to give me a smirk as he lined up his own hard dick with my asshole.

He pushed inside me and i felt like i was tearing apart in two, at the same time it felt scary i enjoyed it wanting more and more of him inside me. As he was pushing inside me i became a moaning mess holding my hand against my mouth to leta ny moans escape my throat. Hajime noticed this and pushed my hand away from me.  
  
**”i want to hear your beautiful moans, don’t hide them”** He grunted, i only nodded.  
**”i would love to tare your ass a part and fill you up, tooru. You look so amazing like this”** Hajime spoke again, it only made me even more turned on as he spoke, i was really a slut for him even if we hadn’t had sex before, it might had jsut been natural.  
  
After a while i could feel him hitting my prostate, it felt really amazing, i took a hold on his back with my arms giving it a few scraches.  
  
**”I’m cuming iwa-chan, hgn…..I can feel it”** i informed him as a knot begin to form in my stomach and before Hajime even could reply white goo came all over my stomach and i felt Hajime filling my asshole upp with his cum as well moaning my name.

Hajime fell beside me on the bed after he was done, sliding his dick out from my ass, his cum was dripping down on the sheets but i couldn’t care about that right now, all i wanted was to cuddle up with him and fall asleep in his arms.  
  
**”you were so amazing Iwa-chan, i wouldn’t mind doing this more often”** i smiled hugging him close.  
  
**”i feel the same way about you, even if you can be an idiot sometimes, but you are my idiot after all”** Hajime joked and gave out a laugh at my expression.  
  
I hit him slightly at his chest but lied down next to him anyway, i was about to fall asleep when i got pulled close as he licked my ear.  
  
**”Get some rest dumbass, you’ll need it for the next round”**  
  
I just blushed at his comment and hid myself in the covers, i heard him laugh but told me ”goodnight” as i felt shifting in the bed. Looking up from the covers i saw him having his back to me, i smiled to myself as i fell asleep next to him.  
  
_”He’s such a big jerk”_


End file.
